Hetawho
by Snowblade-of-NightClan
Summary: First successful crossover! Yay!


I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR DOCTOR WHO(if I did, the doctor would be a ginger). I own Tica, though. Please enjoy the story, or you will be EXTERMINATED. :)

I groan, opening my eyes and wincing at the pain that came along with it. It felt as if there was a huge nail being hammered into my head. The memories of what happened slowly came back to me. I was hanging out with Tica... then someone showed up... and...

Tica! I force myself to sit up, clutching an area of my shirt that was stained red as I looked around the room I was in. It was small, barely enough room for a single person to stay sane. The walls were made of metal, as were the floor and ceiling. There was one wall that was barred, and a strange copper robot sat outside, motionless, it's appendages outstretched. There was also a small window on the wall across from me.

I stand begin to walk toward it, when a voice stops me. "So, you are awake?" I stop. The voice was NOT human. I turn toward the robot. It hadn't moved.

"W... What... did you say...?"

The light on its head lit as the words formed. "So you are awake?" I nod, unable to move. I feel like I've heard this voice before... but where?

"Um... Where's Tica-chan?"

The AI hesitated. "... Data not found. Explain."

"Th... The girl... I was with... Where is she?"

Again, it hesitated before speaking. "The nephilim is here. In the next cell."

Nephilim? I will myself to walk over to the small opening in the steel. She was there.

She lay motionless of the floor, small and tattered wings extending out of her back. She wore a brown, ripped dress, stained black at some places. I stare, watching her side rise and fall with a slow, steady rhythm; afraid if I look away, the movement would stop. "Ti...ca..."

"The female is alive," the android said. "At least, for now."

"What...? Where are we? Who are you? Why are we here?" The questions just flew out of my mouth.

"You are prisoners of the Dalek empire. You need know no more."

I didn't say anything after that. I went back into the corner I woke up in and curled up into a ball, sobbing out of fear and lonliness. "Bruder..."

I didn't move until I heard the robot say something and roll away. Only then did I sit up and look down at myself for the first time. What I wore wasn't all that different from Tica's attire, just with a little less blood. I stood and walked over to the window, looking through it again. She still hadn't moved, but I knew she was awake. "Tica-chan," I whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

She perked up, standing and looking over at me. The tears that began to fall screamed that she was just as scared as I was. She ran over and put her hand through the opening, touching my face before feeling my snowy hair. "Prussia-kun..." She disappeared, most likely on her knees sobbing. "Prussia-kun, thank Britiania's ghost you're alive..."

"Alive? Of course I-" I grab my head, the pain resurfacing. My vision blurred and I feel a thick warm liquid begin to flow down my head.

"Prussia? Prussia!?" The girl's voice faded away, and I feel myself collapse onto the cold hard ground...

I look up at the sky, shading my eyes from the unforgiving sun beating down onto Antarctica and I. "Schißa, it's hot out..."

"Yeah... It is..." I look over at her, watching her hold her pet penguin. "I hate Summer..."

I don't reply. I look around for some kind of shelter from the unrelenting heat. That's when an abandoned building caught my eye.

It was strange. All the people were walking by it as if it weren't there, but I didn't care. We need to get out of this heat somehow. I took her twist, the penguin somehow gone, and walked over to the building's entrance. The aura it gave off made me shudder.

I look back at Tica, who was staring at me like I was crazy. "Look, we need to get out of this sun. You'll pass out if we don't. You're already dizzy!"

"I'm fine," she replied, swaying slightly. "Let's just go in."

I smile, glad she was agreeing with me. I step into the structure, the coolness of the shade a welcome relief from the heat outside. Tica followed.

We sat in the center of the empty room, the girl using her magic to cool the room, small feathered wings per trudging out of her back. "Tica, your wings..."

"It's fine, Prussia. Having them out lets me use less energy to use my magic."

"Oh... I see... Okay." I lean over onto her cool shoulder, just as sticky as myself with sweat. I didn't care. She felt so cool to the touch...

Antarctica suddenly screamed and was blown away from me, slamming hard into the wall. "Tica!" I stood, panicked at the sight.

"N... No..." she growled through clenched teeth, tightly holding her shoulder as a black stain appeared on it. "D... Don't... Stand-" Her words are cut short as I'm thrown into the wall as well, a searing pain in my back. I hiss in pain, clutching my stomach where the impact went straight through me.

"Prussia!" I look over at the girl, staring at me fearfully. She took a step toward me, only to be hit again by whT looked like a beam of light... or a laser of some sort.

"Tica!" She hit the ground with a thud, skidding across the floor, the ground ripping the shin off her arm and face. She forces herself up again, and after being hit twice more, I realize her intentions. She's... distracting them... Diverting their attention away from me.

"Dumkoff... Sie versuchen, sich selbst zu töten?"

"Maybe... I am..." She cried out as she's struck again, clenching her hands in to fists and putting her forehead against the wall. I see the faint outline of some sort of gun, aiming at the back of her neck.

I didn't think about what I do next before I did it. I leapt out in front of her, me eyes widening as the beam blasted through my throat, coming out the other side before fizzling away. I collapse onto my knees, one hand over the area of impact, vainly trying to stop the blood from spurting out of the wound. Tica screams. I fall onto my side, the world in front of me fading away. I feel Antarctica's arms catch me before I hit the floor, her her calling my name before yelling at the gun's weilder. The last thing I saw was the faint figure of the angel falling back, her blood flying out of her chest.

I jolt awake with a scream, my arms wrapped tightly around me. I feel hot tears streaming down my face, my entire body trembling.

"Ah! You're awake now!"

"H... Huh...?" I blink the sleep form my eyes and stare at the face in front of me. He had bright brown eyes and brown hair, sideswept and uncontrolled. He wore a brown dress coat and a black bow tie. Judging by his accent, he was clearly British.

"I thought you were dead! I scanned you with my screwdriver, and you showed positive for breathing, but negative for a heartbeat!"

"What... Wait, screwdriver?"

"Yes indeed!" I sat up and looked over at him. He smiled. "So, who are you?"

"Um... I'm..." I stuttered, acting as if I were trying to remember my name; in reality, I was trying to think of a name. "M... My name... What is my name...?" Should I make it something you'd hear in England? No, he's heard my accent... What should it be...?

"Gilbert!" I jolt at Tica's voice. "You're awake!"

"J-Ja..." I stand, looking over at the Brit's smiling face. "I am..."

"Oh," the man said, prancing over to the small window. "Oh, oh, oh! And who is this?"

"Kirkland. Tavia Sever Kirkland."

"Ah! Russian, Irish, British... You are quite facinating, my dear!"

"Thank you, sir."

"Well then, you know who we are," I snap. "Now who are you?"

"Doctor?" The three of us turn over to the entrance of the cell-the door now open-and gaze at the girl standing in the door way. "Why did you run off like that!? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Ah, Clara! Good timing!"

"Who is she?" Tica tilts her head as she asks.

"This is-"

"Doctor," she interrupted, "who are these people?"

"Ah, yes! Right, introductions," he began to pace around the room and look at Tica and I. "Well, this won't do at all, now will it?" He pulled out a small contraption and walked over to the wall. "We can't properly meet each other thought that tiny hole, now can we?" He got up against the wall and hit a button on his thingy, looking intently at the wall as the tip of it lit up. He began muttering some things that I couldn't understand. "Aha!"

"What is it?"

"The room I sun openable."

"So that means what!?"

"It means I get to do this!" He aimed the end of his thing at the wall, and I stare in awe as it collapses.

"Gil-kun!"

"Tic-" I'm cut short by her strong arms wrapping around my neck, her cheek against mine, and her tackle sending us plummiting to the ground. "I'm... glad to... see you too..." I choke.

"I was so scared! After you took that hit in the chest, I screamed for you again and again but you didn't answer!"

"Tavia... I can't..."

She loosens her grip and mutters "I thought you were dead..."

"Tica..." I hug her tightly.

"Well, this is all very touching, but we need to be going." The man grabs my hand and the girl grabs Tica's. The two of them drag us out of the cell and begin running.

"W-wait! Where are we going!?" Antarctica asked, desperately trying to keep up.

"No time to explain! Just trust him," the brunette replied.

For a time, we said nothing, until at last the two pulled us to a stop. "What," I ask, "is that!?"

"It's a public call box, Gilbert," Tica stated. "You've never seen one?"

"I don't live in London like you do."

"Well," the brunette-I think I heard the man call her Clara-smirked. "Prepare for the shock of your life," she said as the man swung open the doors.

"Don't just stand there," the man said, looking back at us. "Come on! Before they catch up to us!" The couple drag us into the box.

Tica and I stare around in awe. "It's so much..."

"Bigger on the inside," She finished my sentence.

"Yes, I get that a lot."

"So then," Clara said, crossing her arms. "Who are you two?"

"... Um... I'm Tavia Kirkland..." The nephilim gestured to me. "And this is Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Clara. Clara Oswald." Clara smiled. "Glad to meet you. And this-"

"I'm the Doctor" the man stated proudly.

"Doctor?"

"Doctor who?"

The man smiled widely. "Love hearing that."

"Doctor who!?" Tica was getting impatient.

"No, just the Doctor!" He threw his hands up as if he were praising some kind of god. "Welcome," he smiled at us, "to the TARDIS."

~END~

(What do y'all think? If you liked it and would like some kind of sequel, leave a comment about it! Thanks for reading!)


End file.
